50 thoughts
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 50 word/sentence thing on LJ. HaruMaru/Toxic/Trick-or-treat


**50 Thoughts.**

_**A/n: I really need to get out of this Toxic/Trick-or-Treat/HaruMaru thing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**1: Hi.**

Niou had loved Marui since that first Hi back in elementary school.

**2: Blood**

Niou was determined to see Akaya's blood when he found it was the brat who had hit Marui in the head with a racquet.

**3: Dent**

Had it been anyone other then Niou who had put a dent in his car Marui would have been on a killing spree.

**4: Slap**

Every time one of them got slapped by Sanada the other when find his hands in fists.

**5: Handcuffs**

Marui winced, already knowing it was going to hurt, when Niou dangled a set of handcuffs in front of his face.

**6: Eggs.**

Niou glared, hating his own idea of a egg yolk fight, when Marui threw one into his white locks.

**7: Roses**

Niou wasn't the kind of person to give roses and Marui wasn't the kind of person who liked to get them.

**8: Candy**

However, Niou was the kind of person to give candy and Marui was the kind of person who gladly took it.

**9: Chemistry**

Marui still found it ironic that Niou had confessed to him during Chemistry.

**10: Hair**

Neither boy liked having someone touch their hair, yet neither boy threw a fit when the other played with it.

**11: Limp**

Niou laughed out loud when Akaya asked Marui why he was limping and had received the answer, 'because of stupid handcuffs.'

**12: Shiver**

When Marui shivered due to the cold Niou handed him his jacket and told Marui not to forget his next time.

**13: Angel**

Marui was Niou's personal angel, the person who had showed him the meaning of life.

**14: Demon**

Niou was Marui's demon, the person who pulled him into every bad situation.

**15: Fanboy**

Marui loved to see how jealous Niou got every time Jirou came around.

**16: Between**

Years later as they flipped through a year book with their daughter they realized no one was ever between them, the two always stood side by side.

**17: Baking**

If it weren't for Niou's baking skills Marui would of spent a whole lot of money on cake when he moved out of his mothers house.

**18: Childish**

Niou thought it was cute how childish Marui acted over sweets.

**19: Wet**

Marui glared as he took his wet clothes off when Niou had finally let him climb out of the pool.

**20: Nicknames.**

Never, Niou decided after hearing Akaya call Sanada Gen-chan, would he let Marui call him by a nickname.

**21: Hate**

One of the things Niou hated most was the way Akaya always clung to Marui if he was in deep shit with buchou and Fuku-buchou.

**22: Stars**

Both of them loved those nights when they could just let go of the stress of being gay and lay on the ground watching the stars.

**23: Phone**

When Niou heard that Marui had thrown his phone at the wall, and then sunk to the ground crying, after their fight last night he felt really guilty.

**24: Fangirl**

Marui stuck his tongue out as Niou intertwined their hands and pulled him away from the fangirl who had tried to ask Niou out.

**25: Shoulders**

As they soaked in a bubble bath together Niou rubbed Marui's shoulders.

**26: Understanding**

There was a understanding within Rikkai that if you messed with Niou, Marui would make you a social outcast, and if you messed Marui, you were going to get your as kicked by Niou.

**27: Kill**

Niou had to hold Marui to keep the boy from killing Yagyuu after that accidental kiss.

**28: Touch**

Every touch made Marui feel like he was on fire and every kiss made him feel like he was in heaven.

**29: Fights**

It was rare for the couple to actually fight instead of just arguing or teasing but when they did fight all hell broke lose.

**30: Balance**

Their personalities balanced each other out almost as well as Sanada's, Yukimura's, and Akaya's did.

(_**A/n: I had to mention the threesome. Sorry.)**_

**31: Darkness**

Niou fumbled around in the darkness his hand searching for the light switch as Marui stood on the porch holding the girl they had just adopted.

**32: Summer **

Summer was by far Niou's favorite season, it consisted of Marui in less clothing.

**33: Fair**

Despite not liking them Niou liked to complain about how unfair it was that Marui had way more fangirls then him.

**34: Forgiven**

When Marui intertwined their hands and leaned in for a gentle kiss Niou knew he was forgiven for yelling last night.

**35: Teasing**

Niou growled possessively when some random dude on the tennis team started teasing Marui, he was the only one allowed to tease his boyfriend.

**36: Jealous**

It was safe to say that Niou got extremely jealous when it game to other people being near Marui.

**37: Laugh**

Even though he heard it all the time Marui never got sick of hearing Niou laugh.

**38: Brothers**

Marui laughed lightly as he left a horny Niou in order to see why his brothers were fighting.

**39: Secrets**

They had never been a secret, their parents, their teammates, and their schoolmates had all known about them from the start.

**40: Open!**

Marui couldn't hold his laughter when he walked into the kitchen to find Niou struggling to open a can of whipped cream.

**41: Pro**

When Niou joined a pro tennis team he assured Marui nothing would change, he would still be here to bake lots of cakes for Marui.

(_**A/n: I don't watch tennis. Sorry if I'm wrong)**_

**42: Cooking**

Despite his bad baking skills Marui more then excelled in cooking, hence the reason Niou didn't feel the need to go to his parents just for dinner after the two moved in together.

**43: White**

Marui had hated the color white for a long time, it meant Winter was on its way and he wouldn't be able to play tennis outdoors, but as he started dating Niou white became his favorite color.

**44: Winter**

They hate winter, but as they cuddled under the blankets it slowly found its way into their hearts.

**45: Ice**

Despite his fear of ice skating Niou found himself grasping Marui's hands tightly as the boy led him around the ice rink.

**46: Tricks**

As they fell even deeper in love Marui found himself being involved in quite a lot of Niou's tricks.

**47: Data**

Both boys blushed when they found the descriptive explanation of their first time that Yanagi had written in his notebook.

**48: Photos**

The photos in the slideshow Akaya had made for their wedding were beyond funny.

**49: Tennis**

Tennis held a special place in their hearts, it brought them together.

**50: Huh?**

When Niou purposed to him all Marui was to shocked to say anything other then, 'Huh?'


End file.
